


🦴 I Regret Making Him Watch The Nightmare Before Christmas 🦴 A Prinxiety Shortfic 🦴

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Fluff, Boyfriends, Established Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Fluff and Humor, Implied Enemies To Lovers Dynamics, In The STorY aND wHEN i wRotE thIS, M/M, Night, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman and Virgil sleep in the same bed don't @ me, Roman would totally be the guy to tell vines at the top of his lungs, Romance, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sharing a Bed, This Is Halloween, Virgil showed Roman The Nightmare Before Christmas and it did not end well, We do be vibing tho, cute fluff, i've BeeN DrEAMinG of A tRUe LovE's KisSS, it's 2am, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: Virgil hugged his spider plushie as he buried his face into his pillow. He was about to relax before he felt like he was smacked in the head with Roman's voice.Roman was belting at the top of his lungs," This Is Halloween," from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Virgil immensely regretted showing his boyfriend the film. How did he not think Roman would start singing the songs?Virgil was finally done with rewatching the same films on Date Night and decided to show Roman The Nightmare Before Christmas. Of course, Virgil suspected Roman would likely fixate on the music. The only thing Virgil didn't think Roman was to sing at 2am when they're trying to fall asleep.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Kudos: 28





	🦴 I Regret Making Him Watch The Nightmare Before Christmas 🦴 A Prinxiety Shortfic 🦴

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Word Count: 202 Words
> 
> Character Count: 1,095 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 48 Seconds

Virgil hugged his spider plushie as he buried his face into his pillow. He was about to relax before he felt like he was smacked in the head with Roman's voice.

Roman was belting at the top of his lungs," This Is Halloween," from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Virgil immensely regretted showing his boyfriend the film. How did he not think Roman would start singing the songs?

" Roman it's 2 am, Thomas needs to get to sleep," Virgil loudly complained. " Yeah and I want to sing The Nightmare Before Christmas," Roman said. " And I need to sleep so shut up before I kick you," Virgil threatened as he buried himself on the blankets. Roman followed him and snuggled up to him under the covers. 

" You wouldn't kick me would you?" He pouted. "Maybe, I was very close to doing it when I first met you," Virgil said as he turned the other way around. Virgil snuggled up to his black spider plushie. 

Virgil had won and was awarded a brief moment of silence. He felt Roman hugging his waist and he stopped moving.

" AND I'VE GOT FRIENDS ON THE OTHER SIDE-" He yelled loudly into Virgil's ear.


End file.
